Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
by Vader's Apprentice
Summary: This is my story on the Revenge of the Sith Video Game after the very last noncanon level also named Revenge of the Sith. Review to tell me if I should keep going with it, thanks!


MUSTAFAR

Prologue

Obi Wan Kenobi jumped from the platform swiftly just as Anakin Skywalker, was about to make the final blow.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!" Obi Wan yelled to him.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side" Anakin said.

"Don't try it" came the retort from Obi Wan. Anakin jumped up and Obi Wan slashed his lightsaber just missing. Anakin got behind him and stabbed him right through the stomach from his back. As soon as he dropped Anakin kicked him down to the lava to burn. Anakin walked away after the brutal fight with injuries, none of them severe though. He walked along a bridge where Emperor Palpatine awaited. He walked past the clones who saluted him.

"Excellent work, my apprentice, there are none left to oppose us" he lied. He had a duel with Yoda but no one walked away the winner. "Your new weapon, Lord Vader" he presented. Anakin turned his back to Palpatine as he said

"Now you know the true power of the Dark Side"

Anakin ignited it then swiftly turned towards the Emperor, stabbing him in the chest. He went down with a groan as Anakin pierced through Palpatine's black heart. The troopers cock and point their guns at him as he proclaims

"No! The Galaxy belongs to me!"

CORUSCANT

Chapter 1

_2 Days Before_

Anakin had just informed Master Mace Windu of Palpatine being the Sith Lord. Windu commanded Anakin to stay their but he decided to reach Palpatine's office. When he got their Windu was about to kill Palpatine. As Palpatine had stated that he could save Anakin's dying wife Anakin believed him. Mace Windu had Palpatine against the corner.

"You can't, he must stand trial!" Anakin yelled at Windu.

Windu brought his lightsaber back, about to plunge it into Palpatine's chest.

"NO!!" Anakin roared as he blocked Windu's strike. Windu looked at him and Palpatine moved away, smiling evilly as Anakin protected him.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked as the two clashed coming closer to each others faces.

"He's a traitor to the Republic. Letting him live is too dangerous" Mace replied still blocking Anakin's lightsaber.

"Letting you kill him is against our Jedi beliefs. I won't allow it!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin" Mace said getting closer to Anakin's face. "Come to your senses" he finished.

Anakin Force-pushed Windu back into the other room as Windu gets up and says "So be it"

Mace flipped over and the two looked at each other. Windu was reluctant but what had to be done, had to be done. Anakin charged forward and missed slightly. Windu made an "Oh" sound as he just avoided death. Anakin swung his lightsaber in the air spinning it around behind him before clashing lightsabers with Mace. Anakin leaned heavily on his pushing, Mace down. Mace pushed back to the point where Anakin had to retreat. Mace jumped and kicked as Anakin, only just, bent down and missed the kick.

"The Chancellor was right. You are a traitor" Anakin said.

"Don't make me kill you!" Mace yelled back coming forward again. Windu used the Force on Anakin to stun him making him immobile for a minute. He then used all his strength to Force-push Anakin back. Anakin got up quickly as Mace looked shocked.

"That only works on the weak-minded" Anakin said, cutting Mace's left arm. A bit of his top was ripped off and he had a burn.

"You've crossed the line!" Mace exclaimed pulling back from Anakin.

Anakin replied "I don't take orders from you!" as he kept putting pressure on Windu.

"You allow him to destroy the Republic" Mace confirmed as he tried to push Anakin back but failed.

"You're plot is finished came the reply from Anakin, now under the belief that the Jedi are evil. He took a swing at Mac which missed barely, destroying Palpatine's ornaments. Mace used the Force to throw his lightsaber at Anakin which cut his shoulder and came back. Anakin was lucky. If Anakin had moved the slightest he would have been decapitated by now. He faced the big window with Mace in front of him and Force-pushed Mace out, where he went flying to the floor. Anakin jumped out as well and landed about a hundred feet down on his feet.

Mace got back up and said "Enough! This ends now!" saying each word and taking a pause. Anakin replied running swiftly over to Mace and slicing his arm again while making a "Hyah" groan. Anakin lifted his lightsaber from the ground up vertically about to cut Mace in half but he retreated back far enough to breathe heavily and pause. He was exhausted. Anakin walked towards him slowly, with the hood from his cloak up, and laughed "And you call yourself a Jedi Master" as he raised him up and jumped up higher with his lightsaber aiming straight down at Windu who quickly reacted by parrying the lightsaber with his as he fell flat on his back to the ground. The force of Anakin's lightsaber against his was so powerful that the floor crack when Mace hit it, with Anakin above.

"I grow stronger, you'll never beat me" Anakin said pacing up and down waiting for Mace to get up. Anakin realised as Mace stood up he put his lightsaber facing up and an aura came from him. He was healing himself. _We'll see about that!_ Anakin thought to himself as he launched his lightsaber at Mace as Mace just had the strength in the Force to halt him. They were about one hundred feet below Palpatine's office when they jumped out the window and onto a sort of bridge below. Anakin put his lightsaber up to his left shoulder and held it with two hands with it vertically facing downwards as a stance. As he blocked Mace's incoming lightsaber attacks he returned to that stance every time. They both groaned as they had equally bested themselves. Mace roared as he lashed his lightsaber out at Anakin only to have it blocked. _Anakin is too good _Mace thought until Anakin said "You wanna talk power, I know all about it." That gave Mace a belief. Anakin was too cocky.

_But he did move so smoothly every time I attacked_ Mace thought, with negative belief again. While their lightsabers stayed clashing, with a kind of tug-of-war only like a strength competition to see who could hold out the longest, Anakin one but pushed Mace down causing him to lose grip with his lightsaber. It was alright though. Mace tried to grab the, now disabled lightsaber but Anakin grabbed it, span his wrist and ignited it again. Mace hurt himself in that test of strength. He had a dislocated shoulder now. Anakin had put too much pressure on his lightsaber.

"This has gone far enough, Anakin!" Mace pleaded to Anakin yelling in his face. As Mace held his right shoulder Anakin took slashes at it hitting with every one. _Why isn't he just he just finishing me off_, Mace wondered. Anakin was trying to prove a point. Mace jumped back up to the Chancellor's office.

"Your reign of evil ends now!" he yelled.

Anakin took paces back and kneeled down before jumping back.

"No it is your treachery that is finished Anakin. Palpatine's face had been deformed by his own lightning returning by Mace before Anakin got their. He Force-pushed Mace again and against the stairs as Mace's back cracked. Anakin took a swipe at Mace's head, missing but taking down one of the pillars. Mace got up quickly again and threatened

"Prepare to die, Anakin Skywalker!"

Anakin replied simply by throwing his lightsaber at Mace's wounded shoulder slashing half way through it. Mace yelled "Aaah!" in pain as Anakin walked slowly towards him claiming

"Now I am the Master!"

He smacked his lightsaber down at Mace's yelling "How dare you try to assassinate the Chancellor!"

Mace got back up and used the Force to kick Anakin up and then, in an extremely quick move, kick him further while he was in the air, smacking him against another pillar and then cracking against the wall. The Force glowed off Mace as he done this. Anakin got back up and flipped up towards Mace as the two engaged, again, in lightsaber combat. Mace's own created lightsaber style was Form VII which he named Vaapad and Anakin who differed in styles but mainly Djem So which dealed completely with mastering lightsaber combat. Anakin looked at Mace with his blue eyes. He retunred to his stance to block Mace's lightsaber and then elbowed an exhausted Mace. Mace bent down defeated as Anakin came closer, turned 18o degrees and stabbed Mace without looking at him. As the lightsaber stayed their, and Mace's eyes opened widely as he noticed the very sight of death as Anakin Force-pushed Mace far out the window and out into Coruscant.

As Anakin stood there fatigued he commented "What have I done!?"

Palpatine was quick to answer as Anakin went to his knees "You are fulfilling your destiny"

CORUSCANT JEDI TEMPLE

Chapter 2

The newly knighted Lord Vader before known as Anakin Skywalker had been instructed by his new master, Palpatine to go to the Jedi Temple and kill all the Jedi for their betrayal. A hooded Vader with the clones, reached the Temple and entered through the front doors. The Jedi Master and chief librarian Jocasta Nu confronted Vader.

"I want access to the temple's signal beacon" Vader ordered as he approached her.

"On whose authority?" she asked.

"By order of the Supreme Chancellor" Vader said growing tired of her.

"That is not within the Chancellor's power, only the Jedi Council can authorise such things" she said as she ignited her lightsaber. Vader lifted her up with the Force and pulled her towards him, stabbing her through the chest with his lightsaber. Three Jedi came from above and landed down in a triangle surrounding Vader. You'll pay for this Skywalker!" one of the yelled. Then a series of Jedi came and confronted Vader.

"Bring it on!" Vader said cockily as he smoothly finished them off. He Force-gripped one while duelling with the other and done this with ease. As he finished one off with his lightsaber he gripped another one and used his strength to use Force-lightning on a Jedi Padawan. He headed to the signal beacon and sent a message.

"There, that will bring any surviving Jedi home" Vader said to the three troopers with him.

"Lord Vader, a Jedi has penetrated our defences" said one of the troopers.

"Yes I sense… Cin Drallig" Vader said thinking hardly. "Stay here and protect this area. Guar it with your lives" Vader ordered as he continued along the way until he reached the hallway to the main are of the temple. He saw slain clone troopers. He continued until the head of a clone trooper landed just off his feet as a female brandishing two green lightsabers said

"You shouldn't have come here" in a threatening voice.

"Serra, Cin Drallig's greatest pupil has come to greet me" Anakin said calmly and with a little smirk, as she came towards him and they duelled. They clashed.

"C'mon Serra, give it up. You're no match for my power" Vader said as he smoothly parried each of her coming shots.

"You're the worst Jedi I've ever seen" she said backing away. "Finally, a test for my training" she added.

Anakin got her in a Force-grip and sent her back to the wall against one of Cin Drallig's holograms and Anakin destroyed the other one himself. She fought him aggressively, not normally the way a Jedi would attack. This was a matter of life and death though, and she needed to win. She sliced Vader's arm and gave him a kick to the leg. She was just about to make the finishing slash as Vader grabbed her and used the Force to run so quickly and smack her into the wall. They both Force-jumped up to a higher part of the temple and they clashed lightsabers. Anakin pushed her away and noticed she was in line with a large pillar. He closed his eyes, put two hands out and moved the pillar with his incredible Force-strength. It hit Serra sending her and the pillar down to the ground crushing her bones. Vader gave a quick smirk then continued, having defeated Serra Keto. As soon as he got down Cin Drallig ran in. He saw the dead Serra lying at the edge of the fallen pillar.

"You'll pay for what you have done" he said coming at Vader.

Vader found Cin Drallig was extremely fast for an old man and nearly too quick for Vader. Vader then tried to Force-push Drallig back but his lightsaber blocked the Force.

Vader, trying to put Cin Drallig off then said "You should update your teachings. Serra was no good, and neither are you"

This made Drallig angry and he came even quicker and stronger. Even with this, Vader still acted smoothly deflecting all off Cin Drallig's lightsaber attacks, but Cin Drallig then kicked Vader through the glass and onto the platform just outside the Temple. He came towards Vader quickly but he had landed on his feet and went for Drallig as well. The two clashed and then were backed away by each others strength. They clashed again and Cin Drallig Force-pushed Vader back and Vader fell. Cin Drallig came towards him but Vader used the Force to bring his lightsaber up and stab Drallig through the chest. He looked at the lightsaber sticking through him and fell to the ground just as Vader pulled it back.

**After this Vader fought Obi Wan on Mustafar and walked away the winner, killing Padmé in the process and her twins. And after killing Palpatine he sat on the throne of the Emperor.**

UNKNOWN REGIONS

Chapter 3

Vader sat on his throne as the new and upgraded troopers walked along the Super Star Destroyer and one of the Emperor's final ally's, Grand Moff Tarkin overlooked the final touches to the Death Star within view the Star Destroyer.

Vader didn't want Grand Moff Tarkin and explained to him that the Emperor had been killed in a duel with Yoda. Tarkin was the only person to question Vader's authority. Vader would kill him soon but not yet. Vader was the ruler of the Galactic Empire now. He was about to approach Tarkin to ask him about the final Death Star when he felt a pain in his head. He sensed a Jedi, not Yoda, but the presence of his former master, Qui Gon Jinn. Then, in his head, Jinn's voice echoed. He then appeared in a holocron to Vader.

"Anakin" he started sounding disappointed. "You disappoint me. The prophecy. Do you remember?" he asked, Vader looked at him with his blue eyes. He hadn't undergone the same changes as other Sith like yellow eyes or colour of skin. This was because, although Vader was with the Dark Side, he didn't let it take him over. Instead he mastered it as well as the light side becoming unstoppable.

"Qui Gon. How could I possibly disappoint you? I am the most powerful Jedi _and_ Sith in the Galaxy"

"You have caused havoc throughout the Galaxy Anak-"

"Before you continue Qui Gon, call me Vader" he commanded his former master. Qui Gon ignored that statement and continued.

"You were supposed to bring peace. Now you even have rebels against your way" Qui Gon explained.

"I don't need you! Look where I got on my own! Look at me!" he roared to the holocron.

"Come to Tatooine Anakin. There is something you must know" he finished and the holocron disappeared. Vader headed to Tatooine where he was immediately greeted by the ghost of Qui Gon who showed him to a cave.

"Anakin, come back to the light side, don't look back on what you've done" Qui Gon pleaded.

"Is this what I had to know?!" Vader exclaimed outraged. "You disappoint_ me _old man. I once looked up to you" Vader said in disgust.

"Then I have no choice" Qui Gon said. "But to destroy you!" he finished as he took his lightsaber and slashed at Vader. How could this be possible? A holocron able to fight. Vader blocked and Qui Gon looked at him with pity. The bond they shared with each other, gone. Only a Jedi and a Sith remained. Qui Gon wasn't as quick as Vader and struggled, ultimately letting Vader defeat the hologram. When he went to cut Qui Gon in two it disappeared. What was this all about? He had defeated his Master Obi Wan and now Qui Gon who believed in him from the start. Qui Gon had said something about the prophecy. The prophecy was that Anakin was to bring balance to the Force and restore peace to the Galaxy which Yoda then confirmed was misread, but it was too late for Anakin, he seen things differently now. Anakin left Tatooine and returned to see that the Death Star was finished, much to the pleasure of Tarkin. There was just something about Tarkin that made Vader feel as if he wasn't in control. Tarkin was a problem. Vader decided to send his troops to find any surviving Jedi. He knew the troopers weren't good enough for that task. Vader needed an apprentice.

He would have to search for one and it would be better to start now and get it under way. Vader searched the planets and found no success. It would only be fate that brought him and his apprentice together.

Vader had many people under his command. The Emperor must have planned this years and years ago for it to be this big. Vader remembered Qui Gon say that he had people rebelling from the Empire. Vader returned to Tatooine to try and make contact with Qui Gon. His senses lead him to a cave. He entered it and clicked his fingers to have a light glow around his hand so he could see inside. He went further and further into the cave which didn't seem to come to an end. When there was an option to take two paths, he chose the path to his right side. He felt a powerful presence from this path. He continued on until he got to an end where the wall had ancient writing on it. Vader noticed it to be Sith writing used on Korriban to tell ancient stories of the Sith. Vader knew this was a lead and he headed for Korriban where he had been before stopping a Sith cultist from contacting the ancient Sith Lords. That was it! The Sith Lords. Vader had to contact them. If that would help him in his search for an apprentice or give him wisdom about these rebels then he would do it. Vader headed on his own ship the modified Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptor that he had named _Starkiller_.

KORRIBAN

Chapter 4

Vader arrived on the old Sith world of Korriban and headed for the tombs of the ancient Sith Lords where he found more Sith writing. Vader walked through to see the tombs and a triangular object on each one. Holocrons! Vader activated the three to see the Sith Triumvirate, which was made up of the woman Darth Traya, and the two males, Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion from the era of the Sith Wars. Vader had heard of their incredible power. They had brought the Jedi to their knees and made them all but extinct.

"Lord Vader, welcome, we are the Sith Triumvirate" Darth Traya confirmed.

"Yes, my lady" he said bowing to Traya. She was known for her telekinetic lightsaber combat letting her wield three lightsabers. Nihilus, the masked one, spoke in a weird language which Traya confirmed to say "You have done well Lord Vader, we are proud of you"

Sion added "What exactly do you want, Lord Vader?"

"I have come to learn about the rebels and in hope that you may help me find my apprentice to destroy the last of the Jedi" Vader explained.

"The rebels are lead by two people in particular" Darth Sion, Lord of Pain, explained.

"Bail Organa and Mon Mothma are the leaders who could cause a threat to your reign" Traya translated from Nihilus's peculiar language.

"They have a large band of people throughout the Galaxy in support against the Empire, your Empire" Traya said.

"What shall I do?" asked Vader, still on one knee to the triumvirate.

Sion, completing ignoring Vader's last words then said, "You do not let the Dark Side fully control you"

"So?" Vader said not seeing how it was relevant.

"This is a smart tactic Vader" Tray then added.

Vader smiled a little, not letting them see it and then commented "You still haven't answered my question"

"Of course Lord Vader" she started. "Travel to the scarred world of Taris. Organa is their. He has the headquarters there. Destroy it for a lethal blow against the Rebels" Traya said before the holocron headed right for him. He jumped to his feet but the apparent holocron entered his body. For a minute Vader felt incredible pain. He roared "Aaahhh!" but it wasn't going to help. In a second he turned silent and a smile came to his face.

"Comrades, it is me" a female voice said laughing evilly. Traya had somehow consumed Vader's body.

"My Master" the two comrades of Traya kneeled down as Traya took human form in Vader, still with Vader's body but a female voice and walk.

"Now we will take the Galaxy once again, we will destroy these, Rebels and rule!" she explained to her Sith partners.

Traya walked out of the cave and entered Vader's ship, the _Starkiller,_ and headed for Taris. Arriving in Taris, she sensed the Rebel HQ easily and found it without searching. With Vader's Sith-constructed red lightsaber she entered the HQ killing many. She reached the office of Bail Organa to find he had already left on his ship.

"Damn!" she yelled. She had slaughtered all of the rebels in the headquarters and had destroyed it. Then suddenly she screamed and fell to her knees as Vader tried to come back. "Get out of my head!!" she yelled. It was Vader's head, and he wasn't letting it go. He tried hard as Traya screamed in pain. Veins were visible in Vader's head until the body became calm. Vader was back. He looked at the massacre and thought _If only I'd done that myself._ He headed back to Korriban and destroyed the holocrons but it didn't stop their. Traya kept pushing to come back just as soon as he'd destroyed the holocrons. Vader was powerful and used the Force to block her from getting back but up his left arm it all went black like a deadly virus as Traya returned back, now controlling Vader's left arm and body now. The fight continued within Vader until Vader got back and used his lightsaber to skim his left arm causing terrible pain but getting the black liquid that was Darth Traya, out. The liquid rolled across the floor of the tombs until it merged making a liquid figure of Darth Traya with just the black fluid. Vader used his lightsaber to pierce through the liquid-like figure but it as no use. He stirred up the sand with the Force as a distraction but Traya merely laughed as her two Sith partners came behind her in the form of ghosts cheering her on in Nihilius's language. Vader then continued to stab at Traya to no effect. What could he do? It must have something to do with the Force. Lightning! If the liquid that covered Traya was free to move around and if it carried ions or electrons in it he may just have a chance. It was a long shot but it was worth it. Vader pointed his formerly took over left arm and called on the Force as lightning came from his hand into Traya. Yes! It worked. Traya screamed as the electricity flowed through her. He then threw his lightsaber around Traya making the ghosts of Sion and Nihilus disappear.

"No, don't leave me!" she screamed in confusion as the liquid flew out of her body and onto the floor. Vader neutralised it by putting a shield round it and saw hen, the real Darth Traya, he didn't know how but he saw her. He put his lightsaber towards her and asked her

"What is that black substance!?" he roared in her face.

"It's my Force, that's what's keeping me alive; if I don't let it cover me again I'll die. Please Vader!" she pleaded. He pulled back his lightsaber and one sickening thud took her head off as it rolled across the room. As the body lay there he saw her spirit come out and then disappear in the air. Darth Traya and the Sith Triumvirate were finished, once and for all. Vader then looked at the black substance and destroyed it. Vader left for his ship to head back to the Star Destroyer.

UNKNOWN REGIONS

Chapter 5

Tarkin, with his sinister look, was talking to Vader. He always looked suspicious as if he was up to something. Vader wanted to kill him and Tarkin knew he was disliked. But that was Tarkin's advantage. Vader wouldn't kill him he thought. Tarkin may have been smug but he was a damn good tactician.

"So, Lord Vader, where have you been?" asked Tarkin in his annoying little voice.

"I was… sorting out the Rebels" Vader replied to Tarkin. He looked about in his forties or so, as he was forty-five years old. Vader was much younger, at only twenty-three. Vader was young, but he was extremely powerful.

"Oh" Tarkin said, taking a pause and then continuing, "Really?" raising his eyebrow. Vader confirmed coming closer to Tarkin as the expression in Tarkin's voice just then was disrespectful as was his face. Vader was taller and stood over Tarkin in a threatening way as Tarkin, still with his eyebrow raised, looked up. Vader then backed away reluctantly as he sat down on his throne. Tarkin left without saying anything else as Vader looked at the Death Star from view. He commanded a trooper to take him there and he did. When Vader reached the Death Star it was large. Very large. It was overwhelming. Vader had a throne there as well that had been set up. Vader laughed as he sat on his new chair.

"Is there anything I can get you My Lord?" asked the trooper.

"How are the troops searching the last of the Jedi doing?" Vader asked. A stupid question. Vader knew they weren't doing well and had no success.

"We are currently in search, sir" the trooper said before being dismissed by Vader.


End file.
